


"What do three-men-in-a-bed do?" Asked Jace.

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Concern, Confusion, Did I tell them that?, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Fantasy, Ficletinstruments week 6: Drunken Confessions, Hangover, Love, M/M, Magnus is lovely, Memory Loss, No actual threesome, Poor Alec, Really? - Freeform, Unsure, Waking Up, alluding to a threesome, soft boyfriends, there were three in a bed..., too many arms and legs in the bed, waking up unsure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: A drunken confession leads to a scary hangover.But Alec didn't really tell them? Did he?And if he did...he didn't act on it? Right?





	"What do three-men-in-a-bed do?" Asked Jace.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Tangled limbs, crisscrossing, stench of stale cigarettes and cheap booze. Warm breath on his neck, an insistent hardness at his back. 

He’s pressed into the chest of the man in front, Magnus curled around him. He daren’t open his eyes. 

Jungle beats pound in his skull and he’s terrified of what he’ll see.

He remembers saying it. Telling the whole group that this was his fantasy, but he never thought they’d ever do it!

And god! Where did the third even come from? It was a party with his brothers and brother-in-law - there was no-one they could have asked, it seems impossible!

And worse! His sister? What on earth did Izzy think about his big confession? She was usually pretty easy going about sex stuff, but she loves Magnus and he can’t imagine her enjoying the idea that he doesn’t satisfy Alec enough.

Because he does. He’s amazing. It’s not that he wants anyone else in their life, in their bed.

But maybe he does. Maybe he meant it when he blurted out that his biggest fantasy was a threesome?! Because he cannot deny that there are three of them in this bed right now, and only two of them are married to each other. 

He presses back against Magnus, away from the unknown arms, worry seeping into his body. He doesn’t really remember much after his confession, just Jace forcing shots down his throat as he patted him on the back and asked exactly how three-men-in-a-bed worked?

He feels like he probably told him, quite explicitly, if his vague recollections of using their condiments to enact it out are true. 

He finches as the man in front of him blows hot air against his cheek, pulling Magnus’ arms tighter and trying to shuck off unfamiliar ones. At least none of them are naked. 

He still can’t open his eyes, so he focuses on dredging up any further memories of last night. 

He remembers the strong smell of Jack when Simon dropped the bottle and Izzy shouting because it went on her best shoes. 

Behind him, Magnus stirs, tightening his hold on Alec’s waist and shifting so that his hard cock fits snugly between his cheeks. He presses soft kisses on Alec’s neck, making him shiver with desire to start something.

But the man at his side is still here, so he freezes.

“What’s up? Besides me?!” Magnus giggles, breath ghosting across his cheek.

“We’re not alone,” Alec exhales, trying not to alarm his husband.

“I know!” Magnus laughs, pulling Alec closer, “He’ll go in a minute, then you’re all mine!”

“So it’s true?” Alec frowns, eyes scrunched even tighter.

“We enacted my fantasy?”

There’s a pause before Magnus laughs, whole body shaking, “No darling, that’s just Simon, he and Izzy fell out, so he begged to stay with us!”

Relief rushes through him, as he relaxes in his husband’s arms. Thank the angel! As much as he likes the idea, actually, he doesn’t want to share Magnus with anyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this drabble...
> 
> I wrote four versions of this! 
> 
> Should it have been more spicy?
> 
> Go read everyone's contributions, there are so many good ones I'm sure!


End file.
